My Only Love
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: After their wedding ceremony, Seto and Serenity finally get sometime alone together on the beach to reflect on their past and future together. A little lemon. oneshot.


**My Only Love**

A black limo finally came to a complete stop near the beach. "Max, the chauffeur came out of the limo and opened the door for the new couple. Kaiba stepped out first and he held his hand out for Serenity. He helped her out of the limo then the Max closed the door, got back into the driver's seat and drove off to the other side of the beach.

Kaiba wore a black tux with a blue vest and white rose tucked in its pocket. Instead of the usual cold glare on his face, Kaiba for once actually had a small smile upon his face. It was his wedding night after all and he was entitled to be happy. For once in his life Kaiba felt that he was happy. He had just married the women of his dreams but of course he didn't feel that way about her when he first met her. Kaiba met serenity a couple of years ago during his battle city tournament. Serenity was begging him to take their friend Bakura to the hospital. He was slightly intrigued by her though.

What really impressed Kaiba was the she asked him politely unlike the rest of the geek squad. Serenity sort of stood out from them and little by little she slowly began to warm his cold and icy heart. He never thought he would fall in love and with a wheeler a that. Serenity was no longer a wheeler but she was now a Kaiba; Serenity Kaiba.

The bride, now Serenity Kaiba wore a beautiful white wedding gown. The dress was laced with puffed sleeves. The dress had a nice v-shape at the chest that only exposed just the right amount of cleavage without it looking too provocative. Serenity wore her urban colored hair in wavy curls with diamond earrings that match her wedding ring. The silver ring had a white diamond stone in the middle with blue diamond's circling it. It was beautiful and one the most expensive ring in Domino City! Finally to finish off the look, Serenity's lips were painted with a peach colored lipstick that blended well with her porcelain skin. She didn't need blush since her cheeks were naturally slightly flushed already. Serenity looked like a porcelain doll with urban red hair. She wore a pair of white heals with her gown.

Kaiba took Serenity's hand and together they walked up the beach so that could enjoy the sunset now that they were finally alone away from all the excitement and chaos. Today was indeed and exciting and busy day for the both of them.

"Oh Seto I can't believe we're finally together and my brother finally accepted us" Serenity said as she looked up at her new husband Seto Kaiba. She couldn't believe that he had actually returned her feels and what's most shocking is that he asked her to marry him. Of course he asked for Jeoy's permission first and Joey wasn't at all happy about them being together in the first place. It was well known that Joey and Seto disliked it each but after a little time and convincing Joey finally came around and accepted Seto as part of his sister's life.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Yeah me too, your brother's one stubborn mut- I mean person", he said smirking slightly. Kaiba caught himself before he said "mutt''. Serenity had told him many times not to call her brother mutt anymore if they were were to be married.

Serenity sighed slightly "Seto, I know Joey can be difficult but he means well. Joey's the only family I've got left and we have to lookout for each other. It's just like with you and Mokuba". Serenity really wanted Seto and Jeoy to get along with one another or this wouldn't work…..

Kaiba turned around to face Serenity and look at her. Boy she was so beautiful but he hated seeing that hurt look in her eyes. "I know Serenity" He caressed her soft cheek with his hand.

"I would never do anything to hurt you and I feel the exact same way about mokuba". "He is the only family I have lef-"

"No he's not, that's not true Seto!" Serenity said leaning into him. "I'm your family now too and we can make our own family together". She laced her fingers with his. Serenity remembered back to when she and Joey were little, they had a very dysfunctional family life. Their father was an alcoholic who could never keep a job for more than a week and their parents were always fighting till one day their mother just couldn't take it anymore. So she left taking Serenity with her and separating the two siblings from each other. Serenity was heartbroken when her mother left taking her in a taxi as they left poor Joey in the middle of the street as he ran after the taxi that was taking his precious sister away from him. She was the only good thing in his life.

Serenity shook her head from the memory. Thinking about it almost made her cry. Being separated from her only brother was the most tragic thing ever to happen to her apart from nearly losing her eye sight permanently.

"You don't have to worry anymore, I'm here for you now and no one can take Joey away from you anymore". Kaibe hugged his wife as she buried her face in his tux. "Oh Seto I didn't know you could be so compassionate" Serenity giggled.

"Oh brother!" He lightly scoffed. "This mushy stuff is really not my thing but I'm only acting this way because I real-"

"You don't have to say it Seto, I know how you feel about me", Serenity said interrupting him as she looked him straight in the eyes. Kaiba wasn't used to saying it but Serenity knew he loved her because his actions spoke louder than his words.

"Good", Kaiba lightly smirked down at her. "I'll only show my soft side around you and mokuba only"

"and don't forget our children" Serenity added and pinched his cheek. Kaiba grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"When we have them but I'm would like to spend more time with you alone before we have children Serenity"

"I would love that too!" Serenity exclaimed at she flung her arms around his neck and hugged. "I love you so much", she whispered in his neck.

"Me too" he replied as he began kissing her delicate neck which caused her to giggle. Serenity ran her small hand through his soft chestnut-brown hair. Then she looked up at the sun and realized that it was begging to set.

"Oh Seto look! Look at the sunset isn't it beautiful?", Serenity said. Kaiba turned around slightly with Serenity still in his hold and looked up at the sun. Indeed it was a beautiful sight!

There were shades of yellow, purple, pink and orange surrounding the bright sun as if began to go down. The seagulls flew around the sunset creating what looked like the shape of a heart. Serenity was dazzled by the sight she saw. She had never seen anything like this before. Sure she's seen a sunset many times but never this beautiful and certainly not when birds created shapes in the sunset. They must be really talented birds.

And of course Seto Kaiba, being the workaholic that he was didn't have time to take notice of a sunset or to even sit down and enjoy it. However, now that he has found the love of his life, he could now enjoy such things like the sunset and life itself.

"Indeed it is" he finally answered her after observing the sunset for a while.

She turned back around to face him again. "Seto Kaiba you are my only love". "You are the only man that I have ever loved" , she proclaimed taking his hands in hers once again.

"And you Serenity Kaiba are the only woman I've ever loved" he proclaimed back at her. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers as their lips melted into a warm and tender kiss. Serenity wrapped her arms around his Kaiba's neck as he pulled her body close to his. Kaiba roamed his tongue all over the inside of Serenity's mouth. Her mouth was so tasty and her breath was so warm and sweet. Kaiba never thought he would ever feel this way towards any woman and now that it has finally happened, he was in disbelieve just like he was disbelief that he and his brother were finally free of Gozaburo and his control. God did he ever hate that man for he was the center of their worst nightmares. But Kaiba thoughts soon returned the the woman in his arms; his wife.

Finally they broke free for air both panting slightly trying desperately get air into their lungs.

"Seto I love you!" Serenity said breathlessly.

"Me too" Kaiba replied as he traced his finger down her delicate rosy check. He couldn't wait go home so they could be alone for real this time…

"What do you say we get off this beach and go home so we can be together" he asked.

Serenity blushed realizing what he meant. Kaiba saw this and said "Well not just that but I just want spend more time with you that's all" he corrected himself. "don't worry Serenity, I won't rush you I promise", he said reassuring her.

Serenity now at ease smiled now and took his hand into hers as lead him to the limo now waiting for them from across the beach.

"Lets go home" Kaiba said. So the new couple walked together hand in hand across the beach to their awaiting limo anxious and hopeful as to what the future would bring; a life of joy and happiness.

The End.


End file.
